


Неправильные спряжения

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: 1980s, Bromance, Co-workers, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Open Government episode time-line, Out of Character, POV Outsider, Present Tense, Romantic Friendship, Secretaries, Slice of Life, fanons, hint on love relationship OR just romantic friendship between A.R and H.A., i friendSHIP them xD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: Нет ничего прекраснее дружбы. При условии, что дружат с тем, с кем полагается и так, как положено.Арнольд + Хамфри: намёк на пейринг или просто броманс, романтическую (и даже созависимую) дружбу,  видимую глазами Бернарда (по мотивам сцены из канона, где бедняге не дали допить кофе). Таймлайн ~ пилотная серия.
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Arnold Robinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: 💝 Тем временем в Министерстве фандомных дел





	Неправильные спряжения

Сэр Арнольд Робинсон, лукаво улыбаясь, манит сэра Хамфри Эплби к себе:

— Наклонитесь-ка поближе, хочу поделиться с вами одной новостью. — Смотрит на Бернарда Вули: — Остальным, пожалуй, её знать рановато... особенно министрам.

Бернард поспешно опускает взгляд в свою чашку какао — ему опять не дадут допить? А ещё интересно, предложат ли ему когда-нибудь сэр Арнольд и сэр Хамфри бренди, которым обычно наслаждаются сами в этот послеобеденный час?.. 

Бернард смиренно ждёт распоряжения удалиться, но этого не происходит: кажется, на этот раз его не гонят. Он украдкой снова поднимает глаза на старших коллег. Губы сэра Арнольда почти касаются щеки сэра Хамфри — так близко они склонили головы друг к другу. Локоть одного плотно прижимается к локтю другого. Пальцы сэра Арнольда на секунду накрывают и поглаживают кисть сэра Хамфри, потом рука старшего чиновника возвращается на подлокотник кресла. Глаза сэра Хамфри под полуопущенными ресницами сияют, на скулах проступает нежный румянец: похоже, история, которую сейчас шепчет ему сэр Арнольд, по-настоящему занимательна...

Сэр Арнольд на мгновение отстраняется, чтобы поправить вьющуюся прядь над ухом своего внимательного конфидента. В этом жесте и в мягкой улыбке, тронувшей губы сэра Хамфри, Бернарду мерещится нечто волнующе-интимное, не предназначенное для чужого взора. Он нарочно звякает ложечкой о край чашки, помешивая сахар, чтобы — на всякий случай — напомнить о своём присутствии. Тут же он ловит колючий взгляд сэра Хамфри.

— Вам разве не нужно спешить к своему министру, — произносит сэр Арнольд сухо, — Вули?

Бернард удивлён, что тот, оказывается, помнит его имя.

— Простите, мне действительно уже пора возвращаться. — Он зачем-то смотрит на часы; начиная суетиться, складывает в портфель ворох документов, которые приносил в клубный кабинет на подпись сэру Хамфри; в общем, делает всё, чтобы не встречаться глазами со старшими коллегами. Проклинает своё воображение (или наблюдательность), чувствуя, как кровь начинает приливать к лицу.

Последнее, что он успевает заметить, прикрывая за собой дверь — и что тут же велит себе стереть из памяти — то, как нежно Арнольд приобнимает Хамфри, привлекая к себе ближе. И как тот легко и счастливо вздыхает и, кажется, ещё немного и совсем опустит голову своему ментору (нет, больше: своему кумиру) на плечо.

Чёрта с два, говорит себе Бернард: сэры рыцари могут миндальничать друг с другом как угодно, ну а он — скромный личный секретарь из канцелярии министра — ничегошеньки не видел. Официально.

На пути в секретариат он мысленно спорит с собой: может ли быть, чтобы глава госслужбы и постоянный секретарь крупнейшего министерства... Даже мысленно у Бернарда не хватает духа назвать вещи своими именами. Да и мало ли что поговаривают... насчёт того, что Эплби, возможно, получил должность постоянного секретаря такого огромного и важного министерства как МАД в таком (чуть ли не до скандальности) молодом по меркам Уайтхолла возрасте... И что Робинсон будто бы немало способствовал этому. Якобы разве что на золотом блюде не преподнёс своему дорогому другу это назначение. Устранил пару серьёзных препятствий на его пути, выкручивая руки (фигурально выражаясь и очень цивилизованно, разумеется) всем, кто считал неподходящим кандидатом его верного ученика, заботливо опекаемого и лелеемого им больше, чем любимая роза редкого сорта в саду... Здесь Бернард мысленно спотыкается: или лелеять можно только, собственно, лилейную — _лелейную_ — лилию?

Подобная дружба наверняка требует от сэра Хамфри запредельной степени лояльности... которую Бернарду даже страшновато себе представить. Сэра Арнольда может удовлетворить только стопроцентная преданность, одновременно сочетающаяся с невероятной моральной и этической гибкостью, дающей способность мгновенно и полностью принимать его точку зрения во всём, какая бы она ни была изначально и как ни менялась бы по ходу дела. При умении совершать это с искренней готовностью и чистосердечной благодарностью. Хамфри Эплби непонятным образом удаётся идеально сочетать в своём характере эти невротически противоречивые качества.

Конечно, существование дружбы как таковой Бернард под сомнение не ставит. Даже здесь. Хотя все его наблюдения за кознями элиты Уайтхолла скорее свидетельствуют о полной неспособности не то что дружить, а образовывать хоть сколько-нибудь успешные долгосрочные «военные» союзы...

Исключительно по привычке Вули добавляет в свою воображаемую коллекцию ещё один пример «неправильных спряжений»:

  * _Я_ настоящий друг;
  * _Ты_ мне как брат;
  * _Мы_ трогательно привязаны друг к другу;
  * _Он_ питает к нему подозрительную слабость;
  * _Они_ находятся в неназываемой противоестественной связи.



Звучит не очень, и Бернард крутит идею так и эдак, надеясь улучшить:

  * _Я_ только и исключительно дружу;
  * _Ты_ всего лишь пришёл с ним к определённому джентльменскому соглашению;
  * _Они_ просто пара убеждённых холостяков, женатых на своей работе.



Так-то лучше. Бернарду и в голову бы не пришло осуждать кого-нибудь... Особенно, если кто-то — его непосредственное начальство! Тем более что он и сам не без греха: например, эту глупую игру в «неправильные склонения» он и Том Сарджент, прошлый министр, вместе изобрели примерно месяц назад и соревновались в ней до самого последнего дня всеобщих выборов, хотя подобные дурачества и приятельство государственного секретаря с политическим хозяином — против всех неписаных правил... Но зато делает работу гораздо увлекательней, так что Бернард очень надеется продолжить с новым министром в том же духе.

И, конечно же, этими неправильными спряжениями про дружбу он ни с кем не собирается делиться: Бернард Вули умеет хранить секреты и тайны гораздо лучше, чем кажется сэру Арнольду с сэром Хамфри.

**Author's Note:**

> по мотивам старых фанартов:  
> http://fav.me/d6jk96a  
> http://fav.me/d59kn2v  
> ***  
> ВИКИ о романтической дружбе:  
> https://tinyurl.com/tuubgw2


End file.
